


Watching Over Him

by Morgana



Series: Watching Over Him [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel couldn't resist the chance to see the boy who would one day save the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written with liamelessar.

The first time he saw Dean Winchester was April 22, 1985. Perhaps it was curiosity, perhaps a desire to gaze upon the face of the savior while he was still a child and unknowing of his destiny, or perhaps simply a wish to see for himself that such a being existed, but once he'd been charged with protecting him, Castiel had to see him. He wasn't hard to find - a thought brought him to an arcade, where the future savior of the world was playing video games with some of the boys from his school, his small hands manipulating the controls with a surprising deftness. It was difficult to believe that one so young and fragile could truly be Michael's vessel.

Dean knew he was supposed to go straight home after school, but he hadn't been able to resist when some of the boys from his class asked if he wanted to go to the arcade with them. It was the first friendly gesture any of them had made since he started school almost two months ago, so he decided to risk it. Hopefully Dad wouldn't be too angry with him, especially since he'd won almost every game. He was just leaving the arcade when he saw a young man standing across the street. Light seemed to surround him, bright enough that he had to stop and rub his eyes before he walked over to him. “Hello,” he said. “You were watching me, weren't you?”

Castiel was stunned to think that the boy could see him without a vessel. "I... was asked to watch over you," he replied hesitantly, waiting to see if blood started seeping out of his ears. But the child merely stared at him, green eyes already far too old for his years. "I mean you no harm, Dean."

Dean watched him carefully, wondering who he was. He wasn't human, he knew that, but he wasn't evil, either. He made him feel safe, even safer than Dad did, actually. "Who sent you?"

Castiel frowned, unsure as to how or even whether he should answer that question. He'd never expected the boy would be able to see or hear him, but now he realized that he should have. The child was special, so it only made sense that his true forms would be visible to him. He chose his words with care when he answered, "Someone who cares for you greatly."

Dean's grin was like the sun breaking out from behind the clouds. "My dad, then." Dad was always worried about him, and it was only natural that he'd ask someone to watch out for him.

His father. Castiel supposed that was true, truer than the boy knew, so he simply nodded and said nothing.

"We're going shooting this weekend," Dean told his new friend, excitement shining in his eyes. “Dad's goinna teach me so I can watch out for Sammy while he's working.” He held his hand out to the man in front of him. "I'm Dean, but you already know that. You didn't tell me your name, though..."

They weren't supposed to give such things to humans - their names were powerful, and that power could easily be misused, but he was a child, and Castiel's charge at that. "I am Castiel."

"Castiel," he repeated, the odd name rolling easily off his tongue. He wondered if Castiel would be staying, and hoped he would. Dad said he was going to be hunting on the weekends soon, and he'd have to stay alone like a big boy and take care of Sammy, and while Dean didn't mind, he thought it might get lonely being all by himself... and maybe just a little bit scary. “How long are you staying?”

“Not too long.”

“Oh.” Dean's shoulders slumped briefly before he remembered that Castiel was there now. He slipped his hand into the man's and tugged him towards the apartment building, but he didn't move. “C'mon. I want you to meet Sammy!”

Castiel stiffened as the little hand slid into his. He'd never touched a living human in his true form, and he had no idea what it might do to him. Thankfully, there was no harm, but he extricated himself from the child's grasp as quickly as possible. “I can't go with you,” he told the boy. He watched his bottom lip quiver briefly, then added, "But you will always feel me near, and I will return whenever you have need of me."

Dean nodded, clearly not happy with his attempt to placate him. Castiel said he would always come when he needed him, but he felt like he'd always need him, so he couldn't understand why he had to leave now that he was here. It didn't make sense, and Dean liked things to make sense.

Castiel tilted his head to one side, staring down at the disconsolate little boy. He felt the need to take some of his sadness away, but the rules were clear about contact with humans. Still, this boy was the savior... His hand hovered in the air before carefully closing around Dean's left arm. "You and Sam are loved and protected - always remember that.”

Dean felt warmth wash over him from Castiel's hand, but he still wished he'd stay. People were always leaving, and Dean didn't want him to go, not when he'd just found him. "When will I see you again?"

He wasn't supposed to see him now, but Castiel couldn't tell him that. Besides, the very fact that he was looking at him with no shields or vessels proved that he was different from the others, special in ways most people could only dream of. "Whenever you need me, you just have to think my name as loud as you can," he told him. "I'll come to you right away."

"All right," he replied, smiling up at him. "I'll see you soon, promise." Castiel nodded and Dean waved and headed home, where Dad and Sammy were waiting for him.


End file.
